


Дети спят

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: AJ and the Queen (TV), RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, Humor, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Around Drag 2021 тексты G-PG13 (внек)





	Дети спят

\- Что это с ним? – На площадке перед лестницей со второго этажа, прямо под громадным зеркальным шаром стояли четыре эффектные драг-королевы и с азартом наблюдали за происходящим.

Руби Ред носился по всему клубу, как заведенный.

\- Что-то потерял, говорят.

\- Совесть?

\- Коне-ечно, совесть! – издевательски выплюнула раскрашенная, как призовой попугай, Коко Перу. – Нет там никакой совести, поверь на слово.

Снизу доносились горестные возгласы.

\- Ну где же он?!

\- Сумочку опять потерял. Оставил в залог таксисту и забыл.

\- Подождите, сумочку же не зовут ЭйДжей?

Тринити Тейлор перегнулась через перила.

\- Эй, дорогуша, твой кавалер уже укатил на кабриолете с Бьянкой дель Рио, можешь забыть о нем!

На это Руби только наманикюренной рукой махнула и ускакала дальше искать неизвестно что со всех своих длинных ног.

Бьянка дель Рио, совершенно никуда ни в каком кабриолете не уезжавшая, показала Тринити неприличный жест с танцпола, по которому её уже битый час таскала во всех позах пьяная в хлам Адор.

Спустя около четверти часа непрерывных и интенсивных поисков, Руби явилась пред очи публики, ведомая – вернее, несомая – леди Банни, даже трезвой и почему-то рассерженной. Но (невероятно!) без парика.

Практически голая леди Банни.

\- Совсем как живая! – обрадовалась Бьянка, обнадежив Адор каким-то не очень пристойным телодвижением.

Завороженные ожиданием того, что же будет дальше, дамы и девицы разной степени девичливости собрались вокруг семейной сцены. Но дело ограничилось просто постановкой Руби на ноги и отклеиванием скотча со рта новоиспеченной драг-мамаши. Уж что-что, а скотч на все случаи жизни всегда найдется.

\- Нечего было так орать, - примирительно посоветовала леди Банни обретающей дар речи коллеге. – Она… отдыхает. Как проснется – заберу парик обратно. А пока соблюдайте тишину! Дети спят!


End file.
